Grounded?
by twilightobsessed428
Summary: Edward and Rosalie get grounded. How? Read to find out. Off its unofficial hiatus.
1. Notes

**Grounded?**

a/n: hey people! this is my second fanfic. i thank my only reviewier for Time Traveling...Sweetly Sarcastic! thank you for reviewing. this story probadly sucks like my first one, but oh well.

disclaimer: i don't own the greatest book ever written, _Twilight_.

**Chapter 1: Notes**

I slowly open my eyes and roll over in bed hoping to find Edward there. But all I find is a note:

_My Dear Isabella,_

_There was something at the house that I needed to take care of. No need to worry, it's nothing bad. You just go about your normal routine._

_Lots of Love,_

_Edward_

Typical Edward.

I grab my bag and head to the bathroom.

* * *

In the bathroom, I find another note: 

_After your "human minute", go downstairs for breakfast. It's in the fridge._

_-Edward_

Great. He set up notes for me to follow...again. Oh well.

After showering and brushing my teeth and hair, I head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

After tripping about 40 times, I make it to the kitchen. In the fridge, I find a plate of blueberry pancakes and yet another note: 

_Eat up!_

_-Edward_

I smile as I take the pancakes out and heat them up. How did Edward know I love blueberry pancakes? My answer: Alice.

On the table I find a single red rose in a vase. How sweet of Edward!

When I finish my pancakes, I glance at the clock.

"Holy crow!" I say without thinking, "It's already noon!" Jeez. I must be extra slow this morning.

I decide to pay Edward a visit. He didn't say to stay home-right?

a/n: i'd like to know what you think of it: good? bad?


	2. Syrup

**Grounded**

a/n: hello again! I know my last chapter was really short, but I had to end it there. This chapter is also short, but at least it's longer than my first one. I thank all my reviewers for leaving such positive reviews! Thanks again. Okay, enough of me rambling, on with the story.

disclaimer: I still don't own _Twilight_.

**Chapter 2: Syrup**

Edward's pov

"Okay, Rose. Do we have everything?"

"Yep." Rosalie replies.

"Perfect." I respond with an evil grin. "This is going to be good"

Rosalie just grins and agrees, "Oh yeah."

Bella's pov (continued from first chap.)

I get into my car and head towards Edward's house.

'I hope I can find the turn-off this time.' I think to myself.

Thankfully, I do find the turn-off and I pull into Edward's driveway. I get out of the car and find Alice waiting for me.

"Hey Alice!" I say as I walk towards her. She has a huge grin on her face and I have no idea why. Did I grab the wrong outfit? Was I missing anything? Not that I could think of.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask when I reach her.

"You'll find out" She answers me.

"When will I find out?" I question.

"Soon," Is all she says.

'What does Alice mean?' I think as we walk inside the house. 'Did Edward finally decide to change me? Most likely not. He is just too stubborn. Then what is Alice smiling about? I can't think of anything.'

Once inside, everything seems normal. Then all of a sudden, I hear a shout from Emmett and Rosalie's bathroom.

"EDWARD! ROSALIE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Emmett screams.

The second he says that, I feel a gust of wind like someone ran REALLY fast past me.

"FYI, that was just Rosalie and Edward running from Emmett." Alice explains.

"What did Edward do this time?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Oh, you'll find out in about 10 seconds." She answers.

1 sec.

2 sec.

3 sec.

4 sec.

5 sec.

6 sec.

7 sec.

8 sec.

9 sec.

10 sec.

"SYRUP?" I hear Carlisle yell from his bathroom.

"Alice, what's going on?" I ask, starting to get annoyed.

"Be patient Bella, you'll find out soon enough." Alice said.

Then, out of nowhere, Emmett is in front of Alice wrapped only in a towel with syrup covering him from head to toe.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Emmett yelled at Alice.

"Maybe." Alice said with just a hint of a smile on her face.

"YOU!" Emmett screamed at me, "You knew about this because Edward tells you everything!"

"HEY!" I yell back at him. "One, I have NO idea what is going on, and two, Edward does NOT tell me everything!"

"Though it annoys me to no end." I mutter under my breath.

Alice just smiles.

Emmett just turns around and runs back upstairs after muttering about getting the syrup off him.

When Emmett slams his door, Edward and Rosalie come back in the front door and Carlisle comes downstairs looking just like Emmett had.

"Okay you two, you have some explaining to do" Carlisle says.


	3. 2 Weeks

**Grounded?**

a/n: this is the second to last chapter. the next chapter will be short, so, don't expect a long chapter. i tried to make this chapter longer, but i didn't succeed. sorry! i know the characters are a little ooc, but that's just how my story goes. well, i hope you like it!

disclaimer: i don't own _Twilight_

**Chapter 3: 2 Weeks**

Edward's pov

"What did we do?" Rosalie asks Carlisle.

"You know very well what you did." Carlisle replies evenly.

_Wow._ I think. _Carlisle must be really mad if he is this calm._

'Edward, I know you can hear me! Pay attention!' Carlisle screamed in his head.

"I am I am." I answer aloud.

"You are what?" Bella asks me with a really annoyed look on her face. Wait, Bella's here?

"When did you get here?" I question her.

"A few minutes ago. Now WHAT is going on?"

Everyone gets really quiet. Almost directly after she says that, her face turns a bright shade of pink.

But Bella continues.

"I want to know why Emmett and Carlisle are covered in syrup, and what Edward has done this time."

Everyone's silent for about a minute. Then Carlisle starts speaking.

"Edward, Rosalie, you are both grounded for 2 weeks."

"For what?" We both ask in unison.

"For messing with the pipes so that when anyone is taking a shower, they are covered in syrup instead of water."

"You did WHAT?" Bella screams.

"It was Rosalie's idea." I mumble.

"Traitor." Rosalie whispers.

"No you did not." Bella says, poking me in the chest.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You did not just blame your sister for something we all know you started. I know you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. It's always you who comes up with pranks and then recruits someone to help you. I know that this is all your idea.

When Bella finishes her little rant, my entire family bursts out laughing. In addition, Bella turns a dark shade of red.

"What's so funny?" I ask everyone.

"You…just…got…scolded…by…Bella, and…I …agree…with…her!" Jasper answered between laughs.

"Hey!" I yelled over the laughter.

When everyone had calmed down, Carlisle picked up where he had left off.

"Rosalie, you are not allowed to go shopping and are under room-arrest."

Rosalie just stares at him like he's crazy.

"Edward, you can only see Bella during school the first week, and the second, you can see her during school and one hour on weekends."

"What?" I almost scream. "That is so unfair!"

"It's perfectly fair and you know it." Carlisle replies.

"And if you don't follow these rules, we'll add two more weeks." Esme continues.

"Starting now." Carlisle declares. "To your rooms, both of you."

Edward and Rosalie stomp up to their rooms and slam their doors.

Bella's pov

Wow. Edward is grounded for 2 weeks. I never thought that could even happen. I know Edward likes to prank his siblings, (just as they like to prank him back) but I never thought he would be grounded for it. Although, this time he pranked Emmett and Carlisle. I suppose that's why he and Rosalie are grounded. Wait, I only get to see him on school days! That's unfair. I know Carlisle said that a while ago, but I'm slow today. Well, maybe it won't be as bad as I think it's going to be. I guess only time will tell.


	4. Pranks: Day 1

**Grounded?**

a/n: hey everyone! I'm so sorry i couldn't get this up sooner. I've been really busy with school. Plus I had a huge writers block. In the last chapter, i said that this would be the last chapter and it would be short. Well, i lied. This chapter is the longest yet and i will have a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many more though. The next few chapters will not come so often because of school. Sorry! I would like thank anyone who has reviewed my story, thank you all so much! Anyway, here is the long awaited fourth chapter!

disclaimer: i still don't own _Twilight_

**Chapter 4: Pranks: Day 1**

Bella's pov

"Hey, Bella, can I come over for a few minutes?" Alice inquires, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." I reply.

* * *

(Back at Bella's House)

"What do you want to talk about, Alice?" I ask.

"Well, first I want to let you know why you were so calm when Edward got his punishment. That was Jasper. If you had interfered, his punishment would be different. And you won't want to miss what happens to Edward. It's hilarious."

"That makes sense. I wondered why I didn't feel like arguing with Carlisle. Exactly why did Jasper do it, though?" I question.

"Well, I asked him to." She says with a tone that says that I should have known that.

"But why did you ask him?" I demand.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." She answers with and evil glint in her eye.

"Why do you keep saying that, Alice?! It's getting really annoying!"

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Fine," I mutter.

"I'd better get going. I'll be back later to explain everything. See you then!" Alice tells me while walking towards the door.

'Man, sometimes she really gets on my nerves. Now, what to do until she comes back?'

I go upstairs to finish what little homework I have left. When I finish that, I check my email. I find a long letter from Renée. I read it and go about writing about every detail and writhing about my week (excluding Edward getting grounded and such). When I'm done with that, I hear a knock on the door. I look out the window to see Alice.

"Perfect timing, Alice," I say as I walk down the stairs, knowing she can hear me fine.

"Why, thank you." She says when I open the door.

"So, Alice, what is going on?"

"First, I have to show you something."

Alice starts up the stairs towards my room. When she gets there, she begins to set up a bunch of wires and a screen.

"Um, Alice? What are those for?"

"These," she says, gesturing to the mess of wires on my desk, "are going to make not seeing Edward much better."

"How?" I ask, interested. The past few hours have been torture. I can't even imagine the rest of the week. I'll take any help I can get.

"Why don't you take a peek?" Alice states.

Following her advice, I turn to look at the screen. I jump back and squeal in surprise. On the screen is my sweet, grounded, Edward, sitting on his couch and listening to Debussy.

"Alice, what did you do?"

"Well, you see, I had a vision and in it Jasper and I wired cameras in Edward's room and hooked them up to a screen in your room."

"Why?"

"Because some things happen that you don't want to miss." Alice answers.

"What happens, Alice!" I cry with impatience.

"Just watch the screen at 6:00 tonight. Then you'll see what happens. I'll come by tomorrow after school to explain what happens tonight. See you then!"

'Grrrr. Sometimes that girl gets on my nerves.' I think.

* * *

(6:10 in Bella's room)

'I've been staring at this screen for ten minutes and nothing has happened. Edward's been pacing his room while listening to music. I wonder what's supposed to happen.'

All of a sudden, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme come into Edward's room with balloons and a few bags of feathers. Without warning, they start to throw the balloons at Edward. When the balloons are gone, they proceed to dump the bags of feathers on Edward. Then they wave to the cameras and run out, leaving Edward covered in syrup and feathers.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! I'll get you for this!" Edward screams.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but this is part of your punishment." Esme states calmly.

"What!? That's unfair!"

"It's perfectly fair and you know it. This is your punishment for all of the times you have pranked us. A few times are fine, but if you prank us two to three times a week, then it is time for punishment. Now I suggest you go take a shower." Carlisle scolds.

I'm speechless as I see Edward walk into the bathroom adjoining his room to take a shower. Then I burst out laughing. When Alice said that this would make my life better, she wasn't kidding. I've seen numerous pranks done by Edward for his family, but I've never seen Edward pranked. I have to admit, it's hilarious. I feel somewhat bad for him, but Carlisle is right. Edward really likes to prank his family.

Just then, I see Alice run into the room and wave to me. Then she lopes towards Edward's dresser and take all of his clothes and then she hurries back out. Only when I hear Edward scream do I realize what Alice did.

"ALICE! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"Never! Mwahahahaha!"

Then Edward comes running out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and runs to Alice and Jasper's room.

"ALICE! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"I'm not telling you! Ha ha!"

"At least give me on outfit!"

"…Fine, just ruin all of my fun. Take it."

"Finally."

Then Edward runs back into his bathroom. When he comes out, he goes about cleaning his room from the syrup and feather incident. When he finishes that, he goes back to listening to music.

After seeing all of this, I start to laugh so hard that I start to cry. When I hear Charlie come down the hall, I scramble to hide the screen and wires without damaging anything. Only then do I see a note from Alice:

_Bella,_

_If you need an explanation for Charlie, just tell him that it's a school project. Not to creative so he'll believe you._

_Alice_

I scramble to turn off the screen when Charlie comes in.

"Bells? You okay?" Charlie inquires.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine."

"What was so funny?"

"Oh, I… I just got a really funny email from mom."

"Ok, hey, what's all this stuff for?"

"Oh, this, it's just for a school project."

"Okay. I'm turning in early tonight, so goodnight."

"'Night, dad."

'I'll have to thank Alice for that tomorrow.'

Anxious for something to do, I pack my school bag and start the laundry. When that's done, I head to the living to kill some time. When the hour is late enough, I decide to turn in.

'Tomorrow should be an interesting day,' Is my last thought before I drift off to sleep.


	5. Pranks: Day 2

**Grounded?**

**Chapter 5: Pranks: Day 2**

a/n: hey i'm back :D! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've had the worst writers block ever XD! The good news is that i'm currently writing the next chaper! It should be up in about two weeks. The reason I'm taking so long is because i'm currently at a loss of pranks to use. So if you could leave me an idea in a review, the chapters might come much quicker. I'll do my best to use all of your ideas and if i use your idea, i'll give you the credit in these authors notes. enough of my rambling, on with the fic!

disclaimer: if i owned Twilight, do you honestly think i would be here writing fanfiction?

Edward's pov (Monday morning at 9:00 am)

'I can't believe what they are doing to me. Isn't it bad enough that I can't see Bella? Why do they have to prank me too?'

Just then, I hear a scream coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING! WHY CAN ALICE JUST COME IN HERE AND FLAUNT WHAT SHE JUST BOUGHT? THIS IS SO UNFAIR, CARLISLE!"

"Just think, Rosalie, you can come out and shop in two weeks," Carlisle replies calmly, but I can sense a smile in his voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

'Poor Rose, this must be absolute torture for her. Though, this is absolute torture for me as well. I'm beginning to wonder if Carlisle grounded us for his own amusement. (a/n: hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink ;)

Rosalie's pov

'Grrr! NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING! At least I can help prank Edward. After all IT'S HIS FAULT I'M GROUNDED!'

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!" I scream yanking on my hair.

Alice's pov

'He He He. I'm so evil! I'm going to have to thank Emmett for all of these spy cameras! My family can be so amusing sometimes! (evil Alice!)

Edward's pov

I'm just sitting in my room minding my own business when I hear a knock. I run to the door and hold it closed. Just in case.

"What do you want, Alice?" I ask hesitantly.

"I just wanted to give you a present," Alice replies in an innocent tone.

"Is it going to blow up?"

"Of course not silly! Why would I want to worry Bella?"

"You never know with you Alice," I reply warily.

"Funny. Anyways, can I come in?"

"Sure sure. Fine," I say, opening the door.

"Thanks. Here," she says, handing me a gift bag. "I saw this and I thought you might like it." Alice then leaves the room leaving me standing here like an idiot. Thankfully, Bella won't ever know. If she did, I would never hear the end of it.

I walk over to my couch and sit down. I want to leave the bag in a far corner of my room, just to be safe. But my curiosity gets the better of me and I open the bag.

I pull out a silver picture frame with a lion and a lamb on it. Inside the frame is a picture of an angel. The angel reminds me so much of my Isabella.

I'm so focused on the picture that I don't notice a tiny purple dot in the center of the lion's open mouth until…

SPLAT!

Purple paint spurts from the lion's mouth onto my face. I'm so shocked that my mouth drops and I get some paint in my mouth. As soon as the lion stops, I scream at the top of my lungs.

"ALICE! YOU CONNIVING WORM! THIS IS THE WORST PRANK YET!"

"THANKS! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE IT OUT!" Alice screams back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Edward! Behave, or I'll extend your punishment!" Carlisle says.

I growl before I head to the bathroom to take _yet_ _another_ shower.

After rinsing my hair, I notice a green reflection on the shower wall. Thinking nothing of it, I continue my shower.

When I get out with a towel wrapped around my waist, I notice my hair.

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

"What are you talking about?" Alice calls innocently. Too innocently.

"Don't give me any of that 'what are you talking about' nonsense! I know you did something!"

By this time I'm standing in my room, fully clothed, trying to figure out why my hair is NEON GREEN!

I run back into the bathroom to look at my shampoo bottle. There, I find a note:

_Don't worry Edward, it's not permanent. But it will stay for a good two weeks! –Alice_

"TWO WEEKS!?"

* * *

Bella's pov

"Man, today lasted forever," School is boring _with_ Edward. But school _without_ Edward **_and_** Alice is hell. Mike wouldn't stop flirting with me and Jessica kept pestering me about Edward. Hoping for good gossip, no doubt.

Thankfully I'm on my way home. Once I get there, I finish what little homework I have.

Then I head to my room to check the Ed-Cam.

I laugh a little at the nickname as I open up the folder. I click on the footage for today.

(a/n: i'm not going to go into detail because i don't feel like writing it over again and i'm sure you don't want to read it again)

When the video starts playing, I see Edward standing in his room like an idiot. I'll never let him hear the end of it. Edward goes and sits on the couch and pulls out a picture of an angel. Then, out of nowhere, purple paint squirts onto Edward's face and hair. I burst out laughing and I fall off my chair where I clutch my sides at his startled/confused/shocked look.

When I regain my composure, I get back into my chair. I see Edward scream, but I can't hear it. I'm going to have to thank Alice for turning the sound off for today.

I skip though until I see Alice enter the room and mess with Edward's CDs. She winks at the camera and runs out.

All of a sudden, I see a green blur run around the room and back into the bathroom. Edward then comes out with a strange look on his face.

That's when I notice the hair. Edward's beautiful hair is dyed neon green. I feel a quick pang of sympathy for him before I start laughing again.

After I finish laughing, I save the videos on a CD so I can a) watch then and b) blackmail Edward. He he. I'm so evil.

Just then, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Come in, Alice. It's unlocked," I say, knowing she can hear me.

In a flash, Alice is by my side.

"Checking the latest on the 'Ed-Cam', are we?"

"Actually, yes. Could you turn the volume back on?"

"Sure, no prob. Just be sure not to turn the speakers up too loud. You don't want to worry Charlie."

"OK. Thanks…hey Alice?

"Yeah?"

"How long is Edward's hair going to stay green?"

"Oh, only two weeks. School should be…interesting."

"Alice, what do you have planned?" I ask with uncertainty in my voice.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"Why do you keep saying that, Alice! It's getting **really **annoying!"

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise," Alice states in a tone implying that I should have know that.

I groan as I fall down onto my bed.

"Anyway, I came to let you know I'll be in school tomorrow-"

"Thank God."

"And that I wanted to know how you were. Edward's orders. He said someone had to check on you."

"I'm fine. Tell Edward I love him, OK?"

"OK. See you tomorrow!"

When I hear the front door close, I change into my pajamas and I fall asleep.


	6. Pranks: Day 3

**Grounded?**

a/n: hey people! I told you i'd update soon. i've acutually had this chapter written for a few days but i've had no time to type it. the only reason i'm typing it today is because i'm sick and i have nothing to do. anyways, i'd like to thank my friend Michelle and angelalways17 for giving me ideas for this chapter and the next! Thank you! you're help is greatly appreciated! the next chapter is going to take a while on because i'm out of ideas again. i have a few pranks, but i don't know where to use them. oh well. maybe i'll write today. enough of my babbling. On with the story!

disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, Spongebob, or Cotton-Eyed Joe

**Chapter 6: Pranks: Day 3**

Bella's pov (Tuesday 7:00 am)

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I turn off the alarm as I roll out of bed.

After dressing, I trek downstairs to make breakfast. But, being the klutz that I am, I trip on the last step. I grab hold of the railing just in time to catch my fall.

When I get to the kitchen, I poor myself a bowl of cereal. I clean the bowl when I finish and put it away. That's when I notice a rose and a note on the table. I put the rose in a vase and pick up the note:

_Bella,_

_I asked Alice to keep an eye on you while I'm stuck in my room. So that's why she'll be over every night._

_Love,_

_Edward _

_P.S. Be Safe_

I have tears in my eyes when I finish reading Edward's letter. It reminds me of how much I miss him.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Coming, Alice!" I call, wiping my eyes.

I grab my coat and bag, and head out the door.

* * *

Tuesday 6:30 pm

When Alice and I get home, we head straight for my computer.

When we get there, I open the folder and play the latest video. Alice has a scary look in her eyes. The look tells me that poor Edward will never show his face around his family again.

When the video starts, Edward is looking for a CD to play. When he finally picks one, he puts in his stereo.

As soon as the CD starts playing, Edward and I both get a disgusted look in our faces.

The music coming out of the speakers is insert bad band here.

"What did you do!?" Edward and I both scream at once.

"Wow, did you two, like, rehearse?"

"No!" I say defensively.

"Ok. Well, to answer your question, I replaced all his CDs with ones he hates."

"Oooooohhhhhh, that's mean."

"Thank you!" Alice replies with a grin on her face.

We turn our attention back to the screen and see Edward's CDs all over the floor. Well, most of them.

Edward pulls out a CD, looks inside, and a look of relief washes over him.

He puts the CD in the stereo and plays it.

The song that starts playing is NOT what **anyone** expected. Even Alice.

_(Speaking Part)  
Spongebob: It's not about winning, it's about fun!  
Plankton: What's that?  
Spongebob: Fun is when you...fun is...it's like...it's kinda...sorta like a...  
What is fun?? HERE...Let me spell it for you! _

Spongebob:  
F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Sea Creatures:  
Down here in the deep blue sea!

Plankton:  
F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.  
U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!  
N is for No survivors when you're-

Spongebob:  
Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!  
Now, do it like this,  
F is for Friends who do stuff to-

Plankton:  
Never! That's completely idiotic!

Spongebob:  
Here, Let me help you...  
F is for friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me, TRY IT!

Plankton:  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Sea Creatures:  
Down here in the deep blue sea!

Plankton:  
Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...  
Should we stop?

Spongebob:  
No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Plankton:  
Well I like it! Lets do it again!

Spongebob:  
Okay!

Spongebob & Plankton:  
F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukelele.  
N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy.

LALALALALALA LALALALALALA LALALALALALA…

Sea Creatures:  
Down in the deep blue sea.

What surprises Alice and I the most though, is the fact that Edward is singing along. He even sings the next song.

_Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along _

Patrick:  
Bom Bom Bom...

SpongeBob:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!

Patrick:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

SpongeBob:  
Squidward!

_Squidward:_

…

_Spongebob:_

_Good!  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!!_

The CD continues while Edward continues to sing. Alice and I stare, dumbstruck.

"H-hey, Alice?" I ask, still staring at the screen, shocked.

"Y-yeah?" she answers, also staring at the screen.

"Did you mean for that to happen?"

"No,"

We glance at each other before breaking down into hysterics.

"I…can't…believe…Edward…knows…Spongebob!" I say between laughs.

"I…don't…think…anyone…knows!" Alice replies between laughs. "You…know…what…this…means?"

"BLACKMAIL!" we both scream, laughing.

"We are so evil," I comment when we calm down.

"Yes. Yes we are," Alice says calmly with an evil grin.

After a few moments of silence, I speak up.

"Can I help prank Edward?"

"Sure, why not? Plus, he would never expect **you** to help. And Charlie isn't here to interfere,"

"That's right, he's taking a two week long fishing trip (a/n: sorry for all of the 'two week' things!). Here are a few of my ideas…"

* * *

Edward's pov (8:30 pm)

As I finish singing the Campfire Song Song, I realize that if any of my family saw or heard me, I would never live it down. Just like the Cotton-Eyed Joe incident…

_Memory_

_I had just finished watching someone talk about some song and showing off a dance they learned. The song intrigued me, so when I got home, I looked the song up on the Internet on the computer in my room. I started playing the song when I had found it. Before I knew it, I was up and dancing._

_When the song finished, I noticed my entire family standing in my doorway, with a video camera._

_End Memory_

I shudder at the memory. Let's just say I didn't show my face for a while. To this day, I still don't know what possessed me to dance. Anyway, Alice is watching Bella, and the rest of the family is hunting (even Rosalie).

As I go about picking up the CDs, I resolve to get Alice BIG TIME. HOW DARE SHE TOUGH MY PRECIOUS CDs!

When the next song comes on, I calm down a little bit. I start singing along to the Goofy Goober song.

When my room is clean, I take out my Spongebob CD and put it away.

Then I take out my notebook(which is conveniently hidden in my couch) and start to write. Listening to Spongebob makes me want to write Spongebob fan fiction.

An hour later

I just finish my fan fiction when Alice knocks on my door. I hurriedly put my journal and pencil away and let her in.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"I just came to tell you that Bella is safe and sleeping,"

"Thanks, Alice,"

"De rien. Au revoir!" Alice says (Your welcome. Bye!). Thankfully, I know a little French so I understand what she is saying.

I go back to writing when she leaves. It's the only way to pass the time.

* * *

Bella's pov (9:30 pm)

After Alice leaves, I climb into bed and fall asleep. My dreams are full of my ideas for pranks. Poor Edward. He won't know what hit him.

* * *

a/n: Evil Bella! Ok, so the characters are a little OOC, especially Edward, but that's the only thing i could think of. oh well. Please review! They're greatly appreciated! Thanks! 


	7. Pranks: Day 4

**Grounded?**

a/n: hey people! i know i haven't updated in forever, but i tried! i was going to update a while ago, but then the computer broke so i couldn't. then i had to study for finals. yuck. but all that's over, and school's out! so updates _should_ come sooner. but i'm not promising anything. back to the note, i'd like to thank angelalways17 for the dancing, Mrs. Lainie-Edward Cullen for the tutu, and all of my friends for their ideas! i'd also like to thank my wonderful reviewiers. your reviews mean the world to me! Thank You! and if i get two more reviews, i'll have 100! i'm so excited okay, enough of the note most of you aren't reading anyway, on with the fic!

disclaimer: once again, i don't own _Twilight._

**Chapter 7: Pranks: Day 4**

Edward's pov (Wednesday 9:00 am)

This is torture. How long can I go without my Bella? I think I'm going through withdrawal. That would explain my…strange…behavior. And it's only Wednesday! I'm going to go crazy!

I'm lying on my couch just staring up at the ceiling. What else is there to do? Oh! I know. I'll draw Bella. Maybe that'll keep me sane until I can see her again.

I pick up my drawing pad and start sketching her.

* * *

Bella's pov (Wednesday Lunch)

When I walk into the lunchroom, my eyes immediately search for Edward. Then I remember he's grounded. Considering everything that's happened, I believe that Edward's grounding is for our enjoyment only.

Oh well. I go get my lunch, which is only a bottle of lemonade, and I sit with Alice.

"So, Alice, what's on the agenda for today?" I ask, opening my lemonade.

"Well, you'll have to wait to find out today's prank. Also, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are hunting this weekend. So the next prank will be on Sunday. Then, we get to try _your_ ideas."

"Yes! That also means I get to see Edward soon. OK, not soon, but soon_er_."

"Yeah, think about how Edward feels. At least you get the camera."

"True. I think he's going crazy."

"Same here. I am guessing that he's going through withdrawal. After all, he doesn't have his brand of heroin, does he?"

At that, I blush and look away. I hear Alice chuckle as I take a swing of my lemonade.

When the bell rings, I head to my next class. In the hallway, I sigh. Only four more days.

* * *

Edward's pov (Wednesday 1:00 pm)

Only four days. Four more torture filled days until I see her.

I look at the portrait of Bella. It's just a rough outline, but it's still beautiful. Though, it could never compare to the real thing.

I turn on Bella's lullaby and pick up my paints and brush. I dip my brush into the paint and begin to bring the painting to life.

I am so engrossed in my painting that I don't notice Emmett walk in. Only when the music suddenly stops do I cease painting.

"Hello, Edward," Emmett says with a sadistic tone.

I turn around slowly, prepared for anything _except_ what Emmett has in his arms.

* * *

Bella's pov

Four days! How am I going to live without Edward to protect me from Mike! Can't he just give up? I mean, it's kinda obvious that Edward and I are together.

I walk out of the locker room to run into…guess who? Mike.

"Hey, Bella! I was just looking for you! I wanted to ask you if you were busy tomorrow."

"Mike," I begin, the annoyance was clear in my voice. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I will NEVER go out with you. One, I'm going out with Edward. Duh. And two, you're just too annoyingly persistent. Move on."

"OK, maybe next week then! See ya!" Mike says with an oblivious smile on his face. He walks to his car and drives off.

"Ugh. Will he ever give up?" I ask Alice who came out when Mike was driving off.

"Not anytime in the near future. Sorry Bella," Alice says sympathetically.

"Darn," I mumble as I get into the passengers seat of my truck. Edward insisted that Alice drive me since he wouldn't be able to save me. As much as that annoys me, I can't be angry with him. Miss him too much.

"So, did you complete step one of Monday's prank?"

* * *

Edward's pov

"Emmett, what do you have in your arms?" I ask hesitantly.

"A tutu, ballerina slippers, and a tiara. I think that's obvious," Emmett says, holding out the bright pink mass.

"I can see that. I mean _why_ do you have them?"

"I was told that they're yours."

"What!? There is no way I'd even touch those, how could they be mine?!"

"OK then, if you don't want them, you don't _have_ to see Bella," Emmett mumbles the last part, but I can clearly hear it.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Well, Carlisle said that if you do this one thing, he'll unground you."

"He really said that!? What then, what do I have to do?! I'll do anything!" I cry, falling onto my knees and begging.

_Man, I like having this much power._

"Oh, shut up and tell me what I need to do."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait four days?"

"Yes! I'm positive!" I nearly scream.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Emmett says with a hint of a smile.

"Hurry up! I want to see Bella!" I say, choosing to ignore the smile.

"Okay, here's what you need to do…"

* * *

Bella's pov (Wednesday 5:00 pm)

After discussing the pranks for next week, Alice demands she take me for dinner.

"But Alice, you know I don't like you spending money on me!"

"Yes, and _you_ know that I won't listen to what you say."

"Alice, you don't need to take me to an expensive restaurant though!"

"I don't care, I feel like it. Plus, what else am I going to spend the money on? Hmm?" She questions with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, shut up," I mumble turning my head to look out the window.

"How long until we get there, Alice?" We've been driving for an hour or so listening to a new CD Phil got for me. After hearing I like Linkin Park so much, he got me a Green Day CD. Nimrod, I believe. I have to admit, I'm beginning to like them too. (XD I LOVE Green Day! I had to find a way to put then in here somewhere!)

"Oh, not much farther. Don't worry,"

After about 20 minutes, Alice pulls into a really expensive looking restaurant.

"Oh great. I'm not sure if I should be excited about getting out of the car, or angry at you for dragging me here in the first place."

"Oh don't worry. You'll have fun. Trust me."

At those two words, I get extremely worried. Alice drags me into the restaurant and we are immediately shown to a table in a room separate from everyone else.

"Alice, why are we in a separate room?"

"Oh, you'll find out during dessert."

**Dessert**

When the waitress brings my dessert, she also hands Alice a remote.

"What's that for?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"This," Alice says with a weird smile. She pushes a button and a huge screen comes down from the ceiling. I just stare shocked as a picture of Edward's room shows up.

"Oh," I say with realization.

"Yeah. This is one of my favorite pranks. I wanted you to see it on the big screen."

"But why so far away?" I ask, confused.

"This was the closest place I could find with a separate room and screen.

"Oh, ok. Can you play it yet?"

"Of course. I won't make you wait any longer."

Alice hits 'play' and the movie begins.

All I can see is am easel and Edward's head. I faintly hear my lullaby in the background.

All of a sudden, Emmett opens the door and turns off the music. Seeing the bright pink bundle in his arms worries me.

"Hello, Edward," he says. Edward turns around slowly.

"Emmett, what do you have in your arms?" Edward asks carefully.

"A tutu, ballerina slippers, and a tiara. I think that's obvious," Emmett explains, showing the hot pink mass to Edward and the camera.

I turn away from the screen to look at Alice.

"Why exactly is Emmett holding those things?" I ask slowly.

"Shh! Pay attention!" Alice whispers.

"Fine," I mumble, looking back to the screen.

"Well, Carlisle said that if you do this one thing, he'll unground you."

"What!?" I nearly scream. "Is that true?"

"No, of course not! We need to trick him into doing something. He wouldn't do it willingly."

"Oh. Ok," I say, a little sad. I then remember our pranks and I get cheerful again.

"Bella! You need to pay attention!" Alice says.

"I am," I say, turning back to the screen.

"What!?" I hear Edward scream.

"You heard me. Now take these and go change," Emmett says forcing the bundle into Edward's arms. Then Emmett pushes Edward in the direction of the bathroom.

In a matter of seconds, Edward reappears in the pink tutu, slippers, and tiara. His bright green hair highly contrasts the pink crown.

"Ok, now wait here," with that, Emmett runs off only to reenter with the rest of the family. Excluding Alice, of course.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward looks horrified and humiliated.

"Nope!" Emmett says joyfully.

"Okay, you've seen, can I change now?"

"No, this is only the beginning. Now you have to dance to the Macarena."

Edward doesn't say a word. He just stares open-mouthed at Carlisle.

"Go on. We're waiting," Emmett puts a CD into the stereo and hits play. The Macarena starts playing. As Emmett turns the volume a little louder, Edward gets a torn look on his face. Even I can tell he's debating whether to dance or wait.

* * *

Edward's pov

I don't know what to do. Should I dance or wait the four days?

Well, nobody but my family will see this, and I'll see Bella after, so I think I'll dance. I mean, it's just one little dance, right? The song's not very long, so it's not _that_ bad.

"Fine. I'll do it. But this never leaves this room."

I go stand in the middle of the floor while Carlisle restarts the song.

As the song starts again, I glance at the faces that surround me. Esme's sympathetic expression, Carlisle's amused grin. Jasper's impassive face and Emmett's joyous smile. Last, I see Rosalie, who looks grateful that she's not in my place.

I start dancing by placing me hands out in front of me. And so, the horror begins.

* * *

Bella's pov

I can't help it. I'm rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. I mean, come on, it your vampire boyfriend was in a pink tutu with neon green hair dancing to the Macarena, you'd be rolling on the ground laughing too, right?

Alice is having a hard time keeping quiet too. Though, she's not on the ground. She has better control than me.

The torture for Edward continues for at least six more minutes. I can tell he's surprised at the length of the song.

When the song finally ends, Edward looks relieved.

"finally! Can I see Bella now?" Edward says in a rush.

"Nope!" Carlisle says, turning to go out of the room.

"Why?" Edward asks.

"Because Emmett lied. You should know better than to think I'd let you off your grounding early!" Carlisle explains.

"…" Edward's mouth hangs open as he stares at carlisle's retreating back. Poor Edward. He looks like he's on the verge of tears. If he could cry, that is.

Everyone else walks out of the room, leaving Edward standing all alone. When everyone's gone, he slowly walks to the bathroom to change.

I pity the poor guy. I mean, he just humiliated himself in front of his whole family, just to see me. Though, it does make me feel special.

When he comes back out, he walks back over to his ease.

All of a sudden, we hear a shriek from Emmett and rosalie's room. Edward walks away from the painting and we see and evil smirk.

* * *

Rosalie's pov

Oh, that's harsh. Though, Emmett had it coming. After the way he set Edward up, he _should_ have seen this coming.

Emmett is staring at the mirror screaming his head off. His brown curly hair is now hot pink.

* * *

a/n: Please go check out this website: www. free webs .com / true loves / (but take out the spaces). A friend of mine made it so i have to tell you! also, please read my other friends fic. it is so funny! It's called Trig Homework and it's by lovelypenguin8. Thanks! 


	8. Pranks: Days 5, 6, 7, 8, 9

**Grounded?**

a/n: I'm back! yay! ok, i'm really really really really etc. sorry it took me soooooo long to get this up. in my defense, i had a huge writers block, and i couldn't write anything good. plus, i write better in school, so updates will be coming faster. yes, will. not should. go me! anyway, this chapter is much shorter than the last, it's only 1,100 words, but i did my best. oh, and the prank idea came from Mrs. Lainie-Edward Cullen. Thanks so much for the idea! ok, enough of my ramblings. on with the fic!

disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. but i do own a copy of it in french

**Chapter 8: Pranks: Days 5, 6, 7, 8, 9**

Bella's pov (Wed. night from end of last chap.)

"What's wrong, Alice?" I ask worriedly. Usually when I hear a scream, I get concerned.

"Nothing awful, just some 'misplaced' dye," Alice answers, cryptic as always. "You'll have to-"

"Wait and see," I finish for her. "I get it."

Alice just smiles and turns off the screen. It's pulled back into the ceiling. Alice leaves the money and tip on the table and we get up to leave.

We then get into the car and head home.

'I wonder what happened. It sounded like Emmett. Oh great…what did Edward do this time?' I think, looking out the window. I'm not sure how long we'd been driving, but out of nowhere, Alice starts waving a hand in my face.

"Bella? Beeeellllllllllllllaaaaaa…Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella –"

"Wha!?" I say, startled. I must have been deep in thought

"We're back."

"Oh, sorry. Thanks Alice, see you tomorrow," I say as I get out of the car. I wave as I get to the door, not turning back, not even sure if she's still there. I say goodnight to Charlie, mentioning that the ride in the car wore me out and I still have a bit of homework left.

I walk in my room and close the door. Only when I turn around do I notice the figure on my bed.

"Emmett?"

He just looks up, with a resigned look on his face. However, I can see a trace of fury deep in his eyes. I also see a mess of bright pink hair.

"What happened to your hair!?" I shriek, confused as ever.

"Your 'loving' boyfriend happened"

"Edward? What did he do?" I ask, not sure what he was getting at.

"Think long and hard Bella," He says with a slight grin.

I stare blankly at him, trying to think of what happened. Then I remember the shriek. 'Note to self: figure out why I'm so slow lately.'

"He didn't!"

"Oh yes he did," Emmett mumbles, malice in his voice.

"Aww Emmett! I'm sorry, I really am. But you know how he is; he had to get you back! Maybe not so extreme, but still. It's not permanent, is it?"

"No, but it'll stay for a while," Emmett grumbles.

"At least it's not permanent. By the way, why're you here?"

"Revenge," he says. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"And what were you thinking of?" I ask. At that, Emmett gets a wicked grin on his face.

"Uh oh. A wicked grin on Emmett's face? That can't be good." I say with a smirk. "What exactly did you have in mind?

"Let's just say that the female population of Forks High is going to be _very_ happy."

"Uh oh." I say, a smirk creeping onto my face. I grab a notebook and pencil to write this down.

* * *

When we get to Edward's house, armed with the next prank, we find the house empty. 

"Where is everyone?" I ask confused. I knew Edward was going to be gone, but where's the rest of the vampire family?

"Oh, they're all out hunting, thanks to me."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"That's probably a good idea. Now, let's get to work."

"This is going to be good."

* * *

Bella's pov (Monday morning.)

Finally. Monday morning. The first of two days of Emmett's prank help.

Edward's first day back to school after a week and his reputation is going to be completely ruined. Hehe.

I sit on one of the picnic tables to wait for Edward and Alice.

When the parking lot is nearly full, Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulls into the only empty space left.

Alice gets out and walks around to the driver's side. She knocks on the window and says something I can't hear.

I believe Edward says something back, because Alice puts her hands on her hips and begins to argue with him. This goes on for about 5 minutes, and I finally get fed up.

I get up to walk to the car to get Edward out so we're not late for class, when he finally opens the car door. What I see stops me dead in my tracks. My eyes nearly pop out of my head as Edward steps out of the car in one of Rosalie's mini skirts and a gold sequin tube top. As soon as his eyes find mine, I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. I know it's kinda mean, but come on. It's Edward, so he'll get over it. Besides, he still looks like a god. Just one in women's clothes.

He looks murderously at Alice, before walking off to class. I can't wait to see the kids' faces. I look over to Alice, and we both start laughing again. Then we take off after Edward, to make sure we get the class's reaction.

When we reach the door, the whole class turns to look at us, but when the see Edward (cause he's kinda hard to miss), they all start laughing hysterically. Even the teacher can't keep a straight face. If Edward had been human, his face would be beet red. But since he's not, he settles for a glare that at least stops the laughing.

This goes on for the rest of the day, and by the end, no one can look at him without laughing. Even the teachers. Of course, all the girls, and even a few guys can't keep their eyes off him, which makes me a little jealous, but not much.

I'm feeling a little sorry for Edward, so at the end of the day, which came too soon for me, I give him a hug. He looks grateful for some reason, before giving me his crooked smile and giving me a quick peck on the lips. He then shoots yet another glare to the rest of the students in the parking lot, before running off as fast as he can without giving the Cullens away. He gets in the car, and pulls out, not even bothering to wait for Alice.

When she does come out, though, she gets into the drivers side of my car, and beckons me over. When I get inside the car, Alice starts laughing _again_.

"That…was…SO…funny!" she says between fits of laughter.

"I couldn't agree more," I say, starting to laugh a little. "How'd he even get to school?"

"Oh, Carlisle made him. He said it was part of the grounding."

"Aww, poor Edward. Tomorrow's going to be even worse."

"Oh yeah. It'll be loads worse."

* * *

a/n: ok, i'm not sure if it was really good, but that's the best i got. i hope you liked it anyway 


	9. Pranks: Day 10

**Grounded?**

a/n: SORRY! I really did mean to get it up soon. I had most of it written, but my friend Michelle was going to write part of it but it took her a while (sorry michelle!), and when I finished writing it, finals had started. And it's hard to get anything done during finals. But I'm finally getting this up. Please don't kill me! I really did my best! Anyway, thanks Michelle for helping write this! And thank you Michelle and Eli for the prank idea! You guys are awesome! Oh, and Michelle's part is written in past tense, while mine is still in present. Hope this doesn't confuse anybody! Ok, enough with my ramblings. On with the fic!

disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_

**Chapter 9: Pranks: Day 10 (Tuesday)**

Bella's pov (Tues. morning)

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Alice's smiling face. I scream, startled, and bolt upright.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to _scare_ you." She says, implying she _did_ mean to scare me.

"Whatever," I grumble, getting out of bed. I head to the bathroom for my 'human minute' before going downstairs.

Not surprisingly, Alice already had a huge breakfast set out for me. Do they think I'm a pig? Why do they _always_ make me large meals?

I sit down, eating a pancake, and one egg. I have a glass of orange juice with it. When I finish, I get up to head out the door. Alice, however, has other plans. Because as soon as I stand up, she drags me right back upstairs.

"Wha-?" I try to ask.

"Your outfit. It must be changed." She simply states. With that, she proceeds to drag me upstairs. Alice then spends the next 45 minutes looking for the 'perfect outfit' for me. Finally, with only about ten minutes to get to school, she finds something. She makes me put it on, and we get out the door.

When we get to school, there are only a few parking spots left, and the whole school (including teachers) is waiting in the parking lot. And they're armed with cameras.

"What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"Let's just say someone tipped the school off that Edward was going to be…different."

"Oh boy. This can't be good. For Edward, I mean." I say still not knowing exactly what was going on. I know Edward's going to be wearing something bizarre, but I'm not sure what could be this outrageous.

"Nope!" Alice says happily. She is just way too hyper.

We go and stand with the rest of the crowd to wait for Edward. When a silver Volvo comes into everyone's sight, the crowd gets anxious. It even looks like the school's newspaper club is there, ready to get the latest gossip. Kind of.

Edward pulls into a space and sits there, obviously not wanting to get out. Alice, knowing this was going to happen, goes over to say something to Edward. Probably reminding him that they're only humans, and the pictures can be found and burned. Or something like that. Eventually, the door opens, and Edward steps out.

As soon as he steps out of that door, the cameras go off, because Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is wearing a zebra print spandex jumpsuit.

The girls begin squealing at an almost inhuman level, the teachers start whispering, and most of the guys are just standing around, most likely glad that they're not in Edward's shoes. Although, a few of the guys are with the girls, squealing and jumping up and down. I think the new kid's with them too. Who'da thunk the new kid was gay.

Edward starts walking to the school, ignoring the newspaper crew and the rest of the school, except for glaring daggers at anyone who happens to get in front of him. Alice and I fall into step beside him. Then Edward starts glaring daggers at only Alice, who is completely ignoring him.

Soon, I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around to see who it is…and stop dead in my tracks. Why? Because Mike Newton has dyed his hair neon green. The _exact_ same shade as Edward's.

"Mike!" I yelp, startled.

"Hey Bella! Do you like my hair?" He asks hopefully and with a smile.

"Uhh…" I reply, not really sure how to answer. All I can come up with is, "Is it permanent?"

"Yep!"

"Why!?" I nearly scream.

"I thought you might like it." He says, glancing at Edward's own neon green hair.

"But Mike! That's only temporary! It'll come out soon! It was a prank!"

"Wait, w-what?" Mike squeaks out, stopping in the middle of the hall.

* * *

Bella's pov (picnic tables, during lunch.)

Man, I never thought Forks could get so warm. It's about 75 degrees out and our lunch period is eating outside. I never knew eating outside would be so nice.

Edward, Alice, and I are sitting at out own table, with only me eating, obviously. Suddenly, the gay new kid walks over. I wonder what he could want.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Start Michelle.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I looked the guy over. If it weren't for the fact that I was madly in love with the boy sitting next to me, I would have been drooling. I remembered one of my old friends from Phoenix. She would have loved him. He had long, black hair that fell into his bright green eyes, a lip ring through his bottom lip, and tight, tight, TIGHT, black clothes. I think Edward's spandex suit isn't even that tight.

As the new kid opened his mouth to speak, I thought I should invite my old friend, Michelle, to come visit. Edward stiffened by my side, and I snapped back to reality.

"Edward Cullen?" the new kid asked my favorite vampire. He was giving Edward a strange look, I just couldn't figure out what was strange about it. Edward pulled me tight against his side, and answered the new arrival.

"Yes? And who might you be?"

"The name's Blake, I just saw you over here, and I decided that I _desperately_ needed to meet you." As Blake was saying this, the boy tried to get between me and Edward. That is hard to do, I would know, I've tried to move his arm before. Stupid vampires…Blake finally tore me out of Edward's embrace, and plopped down between us. Edward was not pleased.

"Anyway, Eddie, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me. You in that suit and me as I am, we're perfect together. Can't you see it?"

I was about to blow. I was taking deep, deep breaths, and when I looked up, I snapped. Blake was all over MY MAN! Edward noticed my expression, and in a moment, he looked amused.

And get this, he flirted back! Maybe this was revenge for my small part in his humiliation, but this! I took one more deep breath before I raised my fist, my thumb tucked in, and punched the sexy gay man in the face.

I turned and stormed off, leaving Edward and Alice in hysterics on the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Michelle.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I head to my next class, Biology, fuming at Edward. I didn't deserve that! I would've punched Edward too, if I wanted a broken wrist. I hear footsteps behind me, but I decide to ignore them. I get to Biology and pull out a book. Somebody sits next to me, but I don't acknowledge them. The person begins to poke my arm, but I still ignore them. Finally, I turn, ready to yell at them, but the words die in my throat.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" I ask, thoroughly confused, and too startled to be angry.

"I just came to apologize. I want to say sorry for hitting on Edward. But I do have a good explanation. One, he is _incredibly_ hot, and Alice paid me."

"What?" Paid? "Why?"

"She said it was something about payback. And it was a plus for me. 'Course, then Eddie started playing along, and you got mad and punched me."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." I say with a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I would've done the same thing if I were in your position."

I nod, and not knowing how else to respond, I go back to reading my book, _Poison_ _Study_. Blake doesn't move. The bell soon rings, and the students begin to file in. Edward comes over to our desk and asks Blake to leave.

"But there aren't any empty seats left." Blake says innocently.

"I don't care." Edward grinds out through clenched teeth. "Move."

The teacher walks in, and tells Blake to give Edward his seat back.

"Where should I sit then, professor?"

"You can pull up a chair and sit with Edward and Bella for now. Since you already seem to know them."

Edward grimaces as Blake pulls up an extra chair on the outside next to Edward. This should be an interesting class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Start Michelle.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucky us, we had to watch a movie. I giggled because I knew my poor Edward wasn't going to have a pleasant period.

Blake leaned into Edward and whispered something in his ear. Edward looked disgusted.

For the rest of the period, Edward tried to ignore Blake, and let me tell you, it couldn't be easy for him. If I didn't know that Blake was being paid, and that Edward loved me immensely, I would be one angry human.

Throughout the period, I saw Blake pinch and grab at every surface of Edward's marble body. There was only 10 minutes left of class and I finally heard some of what Blake was saying.

"Edward pooey! You know you want me too, pinch how about we go somewhere. I saw that fancy car of yours grab Drop the girl and learn what it's like to be a REAL man." Edward finally cracked. He practically jumped up and he caused his seat to fall over. He grabbed Blake's collar and screamed at him.

"Would you quit it! What do you not understand about NO? And the fact that I have a GIRLfriend with whom I'm madly in love with!" Blake simply reached up and kissed Edward…on the lips. Boy oh boy was Edward mad. I grabbed his arm before his killed the poor kid. (Who just happened to be grinning madly. Does he have a death wish?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Michelle.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Edward, no. Think about Carlisle. You wouldn't want him to be disappointed, would you?" I say soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"Mr. Cullen! What are you doing! I expected better of you! To the principal's office young man! You too Blake. And on your first day too! Kids these days…" The teacher mumbles the last part and waits for them to leave. I get up to leave with them, but I'm stopped.

"No, Bella. Just those two. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But if I don't go sir, Blake…well, he may get very hurt." I say, speaking the absolute truth.

"…Okay, fine. Here's a pass. Just tell the principal not to punish you too. Class is almost over anyway." He says, handing me a pass. I quickly grab my stuff and hurry out the door.

I catch up with Edward and Blake, and put a hand on Edward's arm. He looks down, and smiles, his whole face softening.

We walk hand in hand to the office, with Blake humming an annoying tune next to us. Edward looks ready to snap again. I rub soothing circles on his hand with my thumb. We don't want any murders today.

We get to the office and sit down. When she turns around, her eyes bulge out of her head and her mouth drops. Obviously, she got in late this morning and missed Edward's 'grand entrance.'

After a minute, I snap my fingers in her face. She wakes up from her daze, and looks around, as if confused.

"We'll get right on that." Edward says as if we'd been having a conversation.

"W-what?" She asks, still a little dazed.

"Our punishment, miss. Did you zone out? That happens a lot at you age. You may want to go home and get some sleep." Edward suggests, getting him and Blake off the hook.

"O-okay." She says, dismissing us and packing up her stuff. We get up and head out. We get to class by the time the bell rings so we just head to our next classes. It turns out that Blake has gym last as well, so we walk there together. Of course, when Edward leaves us, he doesn't look too happy.

As we turn to leave Edward, a crowd of girls rushes at him, squealing as high as humanly possible. I can hear him sigh and hang his head. He keeps walking looking a bit annoyed.

Blake and I head to the locker rooms and get changed. Gym's uneventful except for a few bumps to the head, a few bruises, and Mike's blinding green hair.

When gym ends, I say bye to Blake, and head to Edward's car. I wait there until he starts walking over. When he reaches me, I pull him into a hug. He hugs me back, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella." He says reassuringly.

"I know." I say defensively. "I just wanted a hug. And to thank you for what you said in Biology. I know you say it countless times, but it's still sweet."

Edward just smiles and gives me a quick kiss, before stepping around me to get in his car.

"Until tomorrow." He says, with a mock salute.

I giggle, and wave, heading to my own car. When I get there, I hear a yelp and quickly turn around. I see Blake falling face-first onto the pavement, with a suspicious looking Edward standing by his car. I catch his eye, and give him a disapproving look. He looks totally innocent, but I know better. I then start to laugh and shake my head. He can be so immature sometimes. Edward smiles in response and gets in his car. I do the same and head home. I can't wait for tomorrow. I get to put my pathetic plans into action. No really, they're pathetic. But what can you expect from a human?


	10. Pranks: Day 11

**Old author A/N: I hope you guys will give my sister a chance. She's been bugging me forever about continuing this, and now she can. She writes with a different style than I do, so be prepared. Enjoy!**

**Hey! Everyone! I'm twilightobessed428's sister, just call me RMS. Sorry for the late update! And just to warn you, I think I suck at writing. So critizism is welcome. Beware my writing!**

**Disclaimer: If you look at the last nine chapters, you should be able to realize that me and my sister are not Stephenie Meyer. Which means that we do not own Twilight… no matter how much I want to.**

**Chapter 10: Pranks: Day 11**

Bella's POV (Tuesday night. Bella's house)

Alice stared at me with wide eyes as I told her my prank ideas. A few moments after I finished she laughed almost as hard as she could. I was so glad Charlie wasn't there.

"If we do those pranks it will work perfectly with some of mine and Emmett's pranks!" Alice laughed even harder. I stared at her, and the more I heard her laugh that insane laugh of her's, the more scared I got.

"U-um, what are Emmett's ideas?" I was scared of the answer but I had to ask anyway. She grinned, the look in her eyes scaring me.

"You'll see." She laughed again.

The next day…

I walked outside and gawked at the sky. It was sunny! 75 degrees one day and sunny the next?! This can't be the Forks, Washington I live in! I felt a mixed array of emotions as I walked to my car. Sadness, because I would not be able to see Edward. Excitement, because if it was sunny, Edward and Alice would not be here so that would give her more time to prank Edward. And guilty, because I would be partially responsible for Edward's suffering.

At school…

As I arrived at school, Mike came running up to me, green hair and all.

"Hey, Bella!" he greeted. "I know that it's sunny out today and if it lasts then we could maybe go out to eat?" He sounded hopeful.

"I already have a date today. And what about Jessica?" I asked, hoping that he would just give up already.

"Who do you have a date with?" Mike wondered. Did he seriously not know?!

"Mike… you do realize that I am dating someone, right?" I drawled.

"You are?"

"And aren't you dating someone?" I tried a different approach.

"I am?" I stared at him. Was I wrong? Did he break up with Jessica?

"Did you and Jessica break up?"

"Who?" I wanted to hit him so badly.

"I'm going to class now." Mike waved. "So I'll pick you up at six?" he called.

"I'm not going out with you!" I called back.

End of school…

I raced home as fast as my old truck could handle while not going over the speed limit. I needed to see what Alice and Emmett did! I jumped out of the car and fumbled with my keys to unlock the door. After I successfully opened the door, I sprinted upstairs, tripping all of the way there.

When I reached my room I tried to slow my motions so I didn't break anything. As soon as I got the monitor turned on, Alice was in my room with a bag of popped popcorn.

"WAAH!" I screamed, jumping back slightly. "Don't do that!" Alice looked at the bag in her hand.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said, looking hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"The popcorn is fine but what I meant was don't sneak up behind me like that!" This time, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it. Now are we going to watch or not?!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the monitor. I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Fine." I looked at the screen and this is what I saw:

Edward was sitting in his room glaring holes in to the wall. Then Alice came onto the screen carrying a couple of books.

"How's it going, Edward?" she asked. Edward fixed his glare towards Alice, glancing slightly at the books.

"What do _you_ want?" he hissed.

"Honestly, Edward! Don't you trust me not to prank you?" Alice crossed her arms across her chest, raising one eyebrow.

"No," Edward stated simply. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Just take the books." She grumbled, throwing them at Edward's head, which Edward easily caught. Edward, though, not trusting the demon called Alice, carefully opened the book, flipping through the pages quickly. Thankfully, nothing happened.

"See? You can trust me!" Alice chirped happily. Edward rolled his eyes and took a look at the book. It had a strange title, _Poison Study_. (My sister recommends everyone read this book =) It's amazing)

'What is this book about?' Edward thought to himself. All of a sudden, guacamole fell on top of his head, covering him in squashed up avocados. Edward glared at his laughing family, who had been watching the entire time, and stalked out of the room and into the bathroom.

I stared at the screen, my eyes wide. I then glanced at Alice.

"You actually used one of my pranks?" Alice stared at me, baffled.

"Well duh! We need as many pranks as we can get. It's not easy trying to prank a mind reading vampire."

"I just thought my pranks wouldn't be very good." Alice laughed.

"Well it was a bit hard for us to do that one but the day is not over! Now keep watching and eat some popcorn. You know I won't eat it." She thrust the bag into my hands. I ate a few pieces of popcorn as I watched.

As Edward left to take a shower, Alice ran into his room, took a moment to wave into the camera and took all of his clothes. After a while, Edward came back in with his neon green hair wet and his skin a bright orange to match.

I dropped the bag of popcorn as I stared at my boyfriend, trying my hardest not to drool at the sight of Edward in nothing but a towel and laugh at his orange skin at the same time. It was pretty hard.

"You turned his skin _orange_?!" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah! Doesn't it look good?" Alice smiled, completely ignoring the distressed tone in my voice. "I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

"He looks like one of those oompa-loompas from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" I cried. Alice's smile turned into a full grin.

"I know!" Then she gasped. I knew that look on her face too well. It meant she came up with another prank. And I had a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"You are not dressing him up like an oompa-loompa!" I screamed. Alice's grin fell from her face.

"Aww! No fair…" Alice looked downtrodden with my statement. All of a sudden, a startling yell pierced my ears.

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES THIS TIME?" Saying Edward was furious was a major understatement.

"Don't worry! You'll get them back soon!" Alice replied calmly.

"I want them back NOW!" Edward screamed again.

"Well too bad!" Edward growled and turned toward his couch. It was still covered in guacamole. The book, however, was missing. Edward sighed and started clean up the guacamole.

Alice didn't really want to see that so she pressed the fast-forward button on the remote. I gawked at her.

"Why are you fast forwarding!" I exclaimed. Alice gave me a look.

"I don't really want to have to see my brother in nothing but a towel. As much as you would love to stare at that all day, I don't."

'Well, I guess that is true…' I thought to myself.

When Alice decided to play it again, Edward had cleaned up the mess and was listening to some 50's music. Just then a pile of very colorful clothes were thrown at Edward. Alice stood by the door. Edward took one look at the mesh of colors and the anger from before came back at full force.

"ALICE!" Said vampire fled the scene laughing all the way. "GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emmett walked in, taking Alice's spot. He was laughing just as hard as Alice. Edward turned his glare towards Emmett. "I would hate to think that you had anything to do with this, my dear brother," He snarled.

"I may have had something to do with it. Me and Alice both know how much you love the 50's." Emmett's grin was almost big enough to, literally, be ear to ear. Edward's eye twitched with rage.

"Tie-die would be the 60's." Edward's voice was strained.

"Oh. Oopsie!" It was clear to anyone looking that what Emmett and Alice did was not accidental. "Too late now! Either you wear that, or I guess you could go around school in a towel."

I stared at the screen. That was mean. "How did you do that?" I asked Alice.

"Well, first, I bleached his clothes white and then tie-died them. Quite simple really." Alice looked at her imaginary watch. "Oh would you look at the time. I have to go! Bye!" Alice headed down the stairs.

"Alice! Wait!" Alice had stopped in front of the open door. At first I thought she had actually listened to me… until I saw a bundle of green hair standing outside the door.

"Mike?!"

"Hi, Bella! Ready for our date?" Mike asked.

"Mike for the last time--" Alice placed her hand in front of my mouth.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes." I gawked at her. "Just come in and make your self at home." Before I could react, Alice grabbed my hand and hauled me back upstairs. Once we were in the safety of my room I started arguing with her in a hushed voice so Mike couldn't hear us.

"Are you insane?! Edward would flip if he knew I went on a date with Mike!"

"That is why it is such a perfect prank! Even if you dump him within the first five seconds of the date he will still tell everyone that he went on a date with you. As soon as Edward hears that he will flip out. Once he is ungrounded you can tell him it was just a prank. He will still want to kill Mike but when did he not?" I glared at her.

"Fine," I grumbled reluctantly as I started getting ready for my 'date' with Mike.

This was not going to be fun.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! After about a year or two of no updates, this story is back in motion!**


End file.
